The invention relates to a system for identifying and authenticating accessories, auxiliary and/or operating substances for items of equipment. It further relates to a method for detecting and decoding information stored on an optically readable data carrier portion.
It is often the case that accessory parts or auxiliary substances or operating substances for items of equipment are produced and distributed not only by the manufacturer of the item of equipment but also by third-party suppliers. Such products from third-party suppliers often do not meet the high quality and safety requirements of the manufacturer of the item of equipment but can be used in conjunction with the item of equipment without major technical problems. For the manufacturer of an item of equipment, it is generally difficult to ensure the reliability and safety of the equipment if such accessory products or auxiliary or operating substances from third-party suppliers are used, since the decision on the use of such third-party supplier products generally lies with the user of the equipment.
It is therefore not only in the interest of the equipment manufacturer but also in the interest of the users of such equipment if it can be reliably ensured that equipment can be used only with accessories authorized by the equipment manufacturer and with auxiliary or operating substances authorized by the equipment manufacturer.